yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sing for Equestria Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Sing for Equestria Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Princess Yuna: What'd you think, Buster? I call it "The Singing Competition Around Equestria!" Buster Moon: They're perfect, Yuna. Ludwig von Drake: How's it coming down there, Gyro!? Gyro Gearloose: It's doing great, Professor. Ludwig von Drake: Very good. Li'l Nelson, Skylor and Ken will be pleased when they earn their own mechs. Lightning McQueen: I've realized how wrong I was to hurt Princess Celestia's feelings. Can you fix her crown to make it good as new. Gyro Gearloose: Sure, I'll have it fixed and mended in no time. Bill Cipher: At last! At long, long last! The gates between worlds has opened! (laughing evilly) The story continues when Princess Celestia was sobbing, King Solar Flare came to see her. King Solar Flare: Celestia, what's wrong, Sweetheart? Princess Celestia: I was a terrible teacher to Twilight, Father. I have no excuse, especially how Luna turned into Nightmare Moon. Just as Solar Flare comforted her, they heard some some knocking noises. Lightning McQueen: Princess Celestia, do you have a moment? I just wanted to apologize. Princess Celestia: Just let him in. Stygian: Okay. As Lightning came up to Celestia, he took a deep breath and revealing her fixed crown. Lightning McQueen: Your crown was fixed up, Celestia. I'm sorry for taking the mistakes out on you, I didn't really mean it. I was so angry, I didn't know why I've jump into conclusion. Princess Celestia: Apology accepted, Lightning. We all make mistakes sometimes, and Twilight and my sister already forgave me just before we've met. We can't always change the past, but we can learn form our own mistakes and work for a brighter and better future. With that said, that made everyone smiled even Solar Flare. Just then they heard some music, they went down stairs to see what's going on. Bill Cipher: (recreating the Mean 6) The Storm King: It's midnight. I've got a trick for Buster Moon. Sorry, Yuna, but we don't want to be dull villains on stage. Buster Moon: Okay, Everyone. Now, it's time for a change of pace. Smiler: Lights out! Buster Moon: (speaking while his head turns left and right) Huh? what the... The Storm King: Right you are, Buster. It's our turn, you know, and with just the right touch. Dark Sombra: This could be quite the place Smiler: Full of wholesome, happy faces Daybreaker: Hanging out The Storm King: Killing time Bill Cipher: Where everyone's a friend of mine Nightmare Moon: Inside this evil joint The Storm King: Every guest gets to the point The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher: This day will live in infamy Daybreaker: The Moon Theater is history The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher: It's our house now All villains: It's our house now Gremlins: It's the fact you can't ignore Weasels: Shut the windows Gremlins: Lock the doors All villains: It's our House now Pirates: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs The Fates: Join the rebel-rousing crowd All villains: It's our house now Si and Am: All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly Nightmare Moon: Every evil queen gets due respect Chernabog: Love your work. Quackerjack: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me Queen of Hearts: You've had your fun Card Soldiers: You've made your play The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher: But every koala has his day All villains: It's our house now Flim and Flam: Down and dirty All villains: It's our house now Pirates: Me hearty Hades: What a place for breakin' bread The Fates: Hate your neighbors Queen of Hearts: Off with their heads! All villains: It's our house now The Big Bad Wolf: What a party All villains: Join the fun with no regrets Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed Black Horn: '''I'll bring out the monsters! '''Negaduck: Game over, Yuna! Princess Twivine: Hit the road, Snowdrop! Bill Cipher: Take a hike, chickies! All villains: It's our house now Don't bother comin' back It's our house now With that horror seen, Celestia found Yuna and her friends. Princess Celestia: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Aunt Celestia! Princess Celestia: (hugging her niece) I was so worried about you! Are you alright? Princess Yuna: I'm alright. Lightning McQueen: What happened!? Princess Luna: It's the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, they've returned. Hiro: And the Storm King is in league with them. Princess Yuna: Oh no. The Journals are gone! Black Horn: (holding the bag of journals) Looking for these, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: (gasp) Give them back, Black Horn! Black Horn: No can do, Princess! Besides, this Moon Theater is now open for villains only! So if I were you, I would just leave this place and never come here again! But if you refused, then I'll have my Warbeasts to attack you. Soon, We see a pair of Warbeasts guarding the entrance to the moonlight theater as they are growling very menacingly at Yuna, her friends and family. Black Horn: Ta Ta for now, Princess Puma, because me and the others in there are going to start our own show. With that said he closed the doors right behind him, thus locking out Princess Yuna, her family and friends. Princess Yuna: I think I have an idea. With the plan in motion, Lightning and Celestia nodded willing to help. Soon enough, they got the Ninjago Team's mechs, the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V, and make ready. Princess Yuna: Let's do this! Lloyd Garmadon: We got your backs, Yuna! Ken: And with our own mechs too! Unikitty: Time to save the Moon Theater! At the moon theater, the Storm King started hosting the show. The Storm King: Attention, everyone, everypony and every creature, Moon Theater is now under new management! Without further ado, I give you the Dazzlings! At last, the Dazzlings begin singing their tune and cast their spell. :Dazzlings ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh :Dazzle ::We heard you want to get together ::We heard you want to rock this school ::We've thought of something that is better ::Something that changes all the rules ::Why pretend we're all the same ::When some of us shine brighter? :Blaze and Sonata Dusk ::Shine brighter :Dazzle ::Here's a chance to find your flame ::Are you a loser or a fighter? :Dazzlings ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::Are you afraid of failing the audition? :Dazzle ::You're a star and you should know it ::Yeah, you rise above the rest ::It doesn't matter who you hurt ::If you're just proving you're the best :Dazzlings ::Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh ::Battle! You wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands :Dazzlings and students ::Battle! :"Blueberry Cake": I can beat you! :The Dazzlings and students: Battle! :"Cherry Crash": Ha! You wish! :The Dazzlings and students: Battle! :Trixie Lulamoon: I so want this! :The Dazzlings and students: Battle! :"Captain Planet": Not if I get it first! :Dazzlings and students ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? :Students ::I'm going out and winning the audition :Dazzlings and students ::Battle! We wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands! Once the song was over, we got some cheers from the villains. K.A.R.R.: Bravo, Dazzlings! Black Horn: (whistling) Just then, there was a large alicorn magic forcing the villains to be replaced by the good audience to be trapped in cages. It was Princess Yuna and her party, ready to save the Moon Theater. The Friendly Five: We are the terror the flap in the night! We are host of your special stage carrier! Darkwing Duck: I an Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I an Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I an Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I an Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I an Darkwing Liquidator! Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, assemble! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Your days are over! Bill Cipher: On the contrary, (as he snaps his fingers to summon a bunch of Storm Soldiers) it's yours that is over. The Storm King: ATTACK!!!!! Just as Yuna's friend fought of Storm Army, Yuna secretly took all the Journals from Bill. Princess Yuna: Thanks for giving back the journals! Bill Cipher: Hey! Give them back! Pound Cake: Come and get them, You butt wipe! (raspberries him) Bill Cipher: (turns red when gets angry in breakdown) GGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Black Horn: She may got them, Bill Cipher, I can still have the perfect monster to defeat them. Bill Cipher: Then summon it! Black Horn: (casting the spell) With the wind at the deadly cost, what we need is a giant made of frost! With that said, a Frost Giant came in to join the battle. Black Horn: Alright, Frost Giant, freeze those do-gooders in their tracks! At his command, the Frost Giant began his attempt to freeze the heroes in the moon theater as Yuna forced it back it turning him and Black Horn into a block of ice. Princess Yuna: And that's how you get them to chill out. Black Horn: H-h-h-ow did she used the m-m-m-monster's breath against us? Princess Yuna: My alicorn magic is the reason why. (whistled) At last, Yuna and her friends begin making their moves to save the concert. Princess Yuna: Now's your chance, Buster, go with the intro! Buster Moon: Right, Yuna. So, Buster begins hosting some intros with other good singers once again. Buster Moon: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, mares and gentlecolts, all creatures great and small, welcome back for tonight's singing competition! Without further interruptions from any villains, put your hands, hooves, claws, tentacles, paws, and wings together for Miss Fritter! Miss Fritter: (honks her horn) Boo! (laughs) Knew you'd be a vision in white How'd you get your pants so tight? Don't know what you're doin' But you must be livin' right, yeah Oh, we got some places to see I brought all the maps with me So jump right in, it ain't no sin Take a ride in my machine City traffic movin' way too slow Drop the pedal and go, go, go We goin' ridin' on the freeway of love Wind's against our backs We goin' ridin' on the freeway of love In my pink Cadillac We goin' ridin' on the freeway of love Wind's against our back Ain't we ridin' on the freeway of love In my pink Cadillac? Never you mind the exit signs We got lots of time We can't quit 'til we get To the other side, ide, ide With the radio playin' our song We keep rollin' along Who knows how far our car can get Before you think your love slowin' on down City traffic's movin' way too slow Drop the pedal and go, go come on now, go We goin' ridin' on the freeway of love Wind's against our backs We goin' ridin' on the freeway of love In my pink Cadillac We goin' ridin' on the freeway of love Wind's against our back Ain't we ridin' on the freeway of love In my pink Cadillac? Oh yeah Here we go, one more time mmm With the wind and your fingers in my hair Kind of think we're going for an extended throw down So drop the top baby And let's cruise on into this better than ever street City traffic's movin' way too slow Drop the pedal and go, go, come on baby, go, do it for me now We goin' ridin' on the freeway of love Wind's against our back We goin' ridin' on the freeway of love In my pink Cadillac We goin' ridin' on the freeway of love Wind's against my back Ain't we ridin' on the freeway of love In my pink Cadillac? What I want you to do baby Get over to the left lane And let's merge with peace, oh yeah Take the love that's sent ya And then in the right time Go on over in love and satisfaction and joy, well Ain't we riding babe, ain't we cruising down Free, free, sweet Go on after, awh let's be good to each other street Well, see that little landmark over there A whole lot of kisses and sweet stuff We'll be just about, awh, awh, awh And satisfaction road yeah, satisfaction yeah ooo ahhh After her song, everyone cheered for her. Then, Solarna and K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88) begin their first battle with the villains. Princess Solarna: Hey! K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88): Your evil days are over! Bushroot: What? K.A.R.R.: (was shocked to see Ecto-88) It can't be! So, they started their battle with K.A.R.R. and Christine while the Justice Squad fought the Fearsome Crooks. As for Buster Moon, he begins the next intro for the next singer. Buster Moon: For our next singer of the competition, I give you Smurfette! As they all cheered, Smurfette came up to begin her song. Smurfette: Here I go, for all the smurfs and friends in Equestria. At first I was afraid, I was petrified Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong And I grew strong And I learned how to get along And so you're back From outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me Go on now, go, walk out the door Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye Do you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive, hey, hey1 It took all the strength I had not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart And I spent oh-so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry But now I hold my head up high and you see me Somebody new I'm not that chained-up little person and still in love with you And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free Well, now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's loving me Go on now, go, walk out the door Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye Do you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive Oh Go on now, go, walk out the door Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye Do you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive I will survive Hefty Smurf: Well done, Smurfette. Soon, Songbird Serenade was next to preform the next song. Buster Moon: And now, put your hands, hooves, claws, tentacles, paws, and wings together for Songbird Serenade! Songbird Serenade: Thank you, Moon Theater! Unforgettable, that's what you are Unforgettable, both near or far Like a song of love that clings to me How the thought of you does things to me Never before Has someone been more Unforgettable in every way Unforgettable, that's how you'll stay That's why darling it's incredible That someone so unforgettable Thinks that I am unforgettable too Unforgettable in every way, oh, oh, oh And forever more, that's how you'll stay That's why darling it's incredible That someone so unforgettable Thinks that I am unforgettable too After the song, everyone, everypony and every creature cheered as Negaduck began melting Black Horn's Icy prison. Black Horn: Thanks for getting me out of there. Negaduck: Don't mention it. Black Horn: Now, it's time for this show to go burning down to the ground! Princess Yuna: Don't bother, Black Horn! So, Yuna worked her magic and sends him back to Tartarus as Darkwing Duck knocked out Negaduck. Mike: Uh, Guys, little help? Gene: Hold on, Mike! Hi-5: We're coming! Jailbreak: It's go time! Gene: Hey, You! Russian Bear: Huh? They took out the bears and had them tied up, Jailbreak took down Smiler and tied up as well. Soon, Buster begin hosting the next singers. Buster Moon: For the next singer in the competition, I give you Fizzlepop Berrytwist! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Thank you! (to Grubber) Hit it! I'm American made, Bud Light, Chevorlet, My momma taught me wrong from right. I was born in the South, Sometimes I have a big mouth, When I see something that I don't like. I gotta say it. Well, we've been driving this road, For a mightily long time, Paying no mind to the signs, Well, this neighborhood's changed, It's all been rearranged, We left that change somewhere behind. Slow down. You're gonna crash. Baby, you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast. Look out babe, you've got your blinders on,. Every body's looking for a way to get real gone. Real gone. Real gone. Well, there is a new cat in town. He's got high-paid friends, Thinks he's gonna change history. You think you know him so well, Yeah, you think he's so swell. But he's really just perpetuating prophecy. (Come on, now.) Slow down, you're gonna crash. Baby you're a-screaming, it's a blast, blast, blast. Look out. You've got your blinders on. Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone. Real gone. Real gone. Real gone. Uhh! (Instrumental) Well, you can say want, But you can't say it around here. 'Cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin' Well, I believe I was right, When I said you were wrong. You didn't like the sound of that. Now, did you? Slow down, you're gonna crash. Baby you're a-screaming, it's a blast, blast, blast. Look out. You've got your blinders on. Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone. Well, here I come, and I'm so not scared, Got my pedal to the metal, got my hands in the air. Look out, you take your blinders off. Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone. Real gone! Real gone! Real gone! Real gone! Princess Yuna: How's ya like that, Storm King!? The Storm King: Girls! :Dazzlings ::Ahh, ah-ah, ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Welcome to the show :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah :Dazzle ::We're here to let you know :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Our time is now :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah :Dazzle ::Your time is running out :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah, ah, ah :Dazzlings ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Feel the wave of sound ::As it crashes down ::You can't turn away ::We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay ::We will be adored ::Tell us that you want us ::We won't be ignored ::It's time for our reward ::Now you need us ::Come and heed us ::Nothing can stop us now :and her friends ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::I've got the music in me ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Yuna ::Don't need to hear a crowd ::Cheering out my name ::I didn't come here seeking ::Infamy or fame :and her friends ::The one and only thing ::That I am here to bring ::Is music, is the music ::Is the music in my soul ::Gonna break out (Out!) ::Set myself free, yeah ::Let it all go (Go!) ::Just let it be, yeah ::Find the music in your heart ::Let the music make you start ::To set yourself apart :Dazzlings ::What we have in store (ah-ah) ::All we want and more (ah-ah) ::We will break on through (ah-ah) ::Now it's time to finish you! :solo :Northwest ::You're never gonna bring me down ::You're never gonna break this part of me ::My friends are here to bring me 'round ::Not singing just for popularity :and Pacifica ::We're here to let you know ::That we won't let it go :and her friends ::Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow :and Pacifica ::And you can try to fight ::But we have got the light of :and her friends ::Friendship on our side! ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together, we will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::Here to sing our song out loud ::Get you dancing with the crowd ::As the music of our friendship ::Survives, survives! :sans Dazzlings ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together, we will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::Here to sing our song out loud ::Get you dancing with the crowd ::As the music of our friendship ::Survives, survives, survives! Princess Yuna: Yeah! As for Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria, Bodi and his band, they fought off Linnux and his wolves. Bodi: Stygian, we're gonna need help! Stygian: We thought you'd never ask, Bodi! Khampa: You can do it, Bodi! You found your own fire your way, use it! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225